


Cuffed and Roughed

by TVTime



Series: Cuffed and Roughed [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Body Hair, Bondage, Bottom Theo, Breathplay, Chest Hair, Cum Eating, Cum Inflation, Cumplay, Dark Liam Dunbar, Dark Theo Raeken, Denial, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreskin Play, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hairy Liam, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Kinky, Knotting, Large Cocks, Light Masochism, M/M, Making Out, Masochistic Theo, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painful Sex, Painplay, Precum, Restraints, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Smut, Snowballing, Stripping, Teasing, Top Liam, Uncircumcised Liam, Uncircumcised Penis, Verbal Abuse, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Sex, ball busting, ball play, cumming untouched
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: **Spoilers for season 6A.Liam blames Theo for the Ghost Rider situation and what happened to Mason and Hayden. He handcuffs him to the bars of his jail cell and they have consensual rough hate sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airwing/gifts).



> This story was written for my good friend, Airwing on the archive. Thank you for years of encouragement and friendship and for being my perpetual TV and fanfic buddy! 
> 
> General note: I usually write Liam as a sweet, cuddly sort of character and stick him in fluff stories. That's definitely not the Liam in this fic. This story features kinky, explicit sex between two characters who hate each other. So yeah, no romance here, just raunchy smut. Read the tags for an idea of what to expect.

Liam couldn’t breathe. Shock and grief coiled around his chest like chains – heavy, binding, constricting chains. He should be running. Mason had shouted at him to run. Hayden had sacrificed herself so that he could escape. But Liam couldn’t run. He was frozen in place, eyes blazing gold as he stared at the police station where minutes earlier he had lost two of the most important people in his life. His fingers itched and throbbed, claws writhing to break free. His gums ached, raw and burning as fangs pulsed beneath the surface. The chains around his lungs and heart strained, buckling against the expanding force of his rage, the _explosive_ force of his rage.

It couldn’t be stopped. 

The charge was lit. 

Liam exploded.

It was a blast of fangs and claws and an inhuman roar that shook the windows of the nearby squad cars. He barreled back toward the police station. He didn’t care if this was stupid, he was going to rip apart every ghost rider he could get his hands on.

He yanked the door open, wrenching it off its hinges and flinging himself inside. He landed in a crouching position, flaming eyes darting back and forth, looking for his prey.

“They’re gone,” a smug, bored voice announced.

_Theo!_

“You fucking asshole!” Liam bounced back to his feet and ran to Theo’s cell, slamming himself against the bars. His anger was a burning, quivering mass of pure rage. The ghost riders may have been gone, but Theo was here, and Liam’s rage had to go somewhere. “This is all your fault!”

“Oh I’m sorry, did you miss the part where I had absolutely nothing to do with this?!” Theo slapped the flat of his hand against the bars by Liam’s face.

Liam didn’t flinch.

“If you had told us everything you knew to begin with this wouldn’t have happened! Hayden and Mason would still be here if it wasn’t for you!” Liam returned Theo’s gesture, striking the steel bars between them with enough force to rattle them against the concrete floor and ceiling.

Theo did flinch.

“This was always going to happen, Liam. We should be leaving town right now, not standing around waiting to be the next victims. Unlock the cell. I’ll help you get out of Beacon Hills. We’ll have twice the chance of survival if we stick together.”

“You fucking coward! Fuck you!”

A sardonic smile twisted Theo’s lips. “I guess you’ll have to. I’m the only one who’s left.”

“What?” 

“Fuck me. I guess you’ll have to if you wanna get laid.”

Liam’s jaw dropped. “You think I’m thinking about sex right now?”

Theo smirked. “I think you want revenge. I think you’re a ball of frustrated energy looking for an outlet.” He peeled his shirt over his head and threw it in the corner. “Come and get it.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Liam frowned and took a step back.

“I know.” Theo flexed his arms and rubbed his chest. “Come on. We both know you want me. I can smell how turned on you get when you’re around me. The way you drip with lust.” He tweaked his nipple and stared at Liam’s crotch. “Well the way you drip with _something._ ”

Liam opened his mouth to sneer but a quiet moan slipped out instead.

“Yeah.” Theo bit his lip and trailed fingers down his abdomen, hovering the digits over his bulging crotch, making sure he had Liam’s undivided attention. “I think you want a revenge fuck.”

Liam raised his eyes to Theo’s face, struggling against the surge of hormones demanding that he accept Theo’s proposition. “I think you just want me to open that door so you can escape.”

“I think you’re right.” Theo smiled and unbuckled his belt. He pulled it free inch by gradual inch, leather gliding over denim, long fingers dancing above his shamelessly aroused waist. “I do want that Liam, but I want your cock just as much. Which one I get is up to you.” He yanked the final length of leather loose with a crisp snap of his wrist. “I guess you’ll just have to restrain me.”

Liam turned to leave, hating the way his body was reacting, hating the swollen tent that had formed in his pants as a result of Theo’s little show. Theo was a lying, manipulative, evil bastard, and Liam had standards. Screw Theo’s offer. Liam would just go home and jerk off in his abandoned house...in the middle of a ghost town...while thinking about his lost girlfriend. Nothing sad or pathetic about that.

A glint of steel on one of the desks caught Liam’s eye as he walked by. _Handcuffs._ A few inches away from the cuffs lay the ring of jail keys, taunting him with the possibilities. 

_Aww fuck it!_

Liam grabbed the keys and cuffs and spun around, shaking them ominously at Theo. “If I come in there you are not gonna like it.”

“Wanna bet?” Theo licked his lips and popped the button on his fly.

Liam’s mouth went dry as Theo unzipped his jeans and spread the flaps, revealing black briefs straining against the outline of his erection.

“I need explicit consent,” Liam said, trying to keep his head from clouding with lust. “Because cuffing you and fucking the hell out of you will feel a lot like I’m forcing you otherwise.”

“I _want_ you to force me, Liam. I want you to make me your bitch, and you have my consent to do that. You have my total permission to do whatever the _fuck_ you want to me...but you will have to force me.” Theo finished the statement with a wink and let the jeans fall away from his hips.

Liam growled and bounded back to the cell. 

“Turn around and put your hands through the bars.”

Theo laughed at Liam and toed off his shoes, then peeled off his socks, leaving him naked except for his underwear, except for the tight black briefs that jutted and strained against his erection, leaving very little to the imagination but still frustrating Liam beyond belief. Fuck. Now Liam _needed_ this, or he was going to end up in his abandoned home jerking off and thinking about _Theo,_ and that was even more pathetic.

“Motivate me.”

“What?”

“If you want me to cooperate you’re going to need to motivate me.”

Liam sighed and let the keys and handcuffs fall to the floor with a jingling clank. Then he pulled off his t-shirt, revealing his lean, muscular torso. He rubbed his hand across his sternum and pecs, fingers playing in the dense, close-cropped growth of hair that covered his chest before settling over the small, brown nub of one of his nipples. He smirked at Theo as he pinched and flicked it, working it hard and sending sparking tendrils of pleasure across his upper body.

“That’s good but” –Theo licked his lips and mimicked Liam’s actions, playing with his own darkly tanned, well-defined chest– “you’re gonna really nail me hard, right? I think you better work me up more than that.”

Liam scowled. “Or maybe I should I just come in there right now, shove you against the wall, and take what I want.”

Theo’s cock throbbed in his underwear and a wet spot formed over the tip of his erection. “You’re certainly welcome to try.”

Liam growled. The scent of Theo’s precum made the inside of his lungs tickle and his stomach twitch. He ran his hand over his abs, blunt fingernails scratching over the hard ridges of muscles as though he could ease the aching frustration that way. 

Theo let out a sharp breath and squeezed his cock through his briefs as he watched Liam rub his body.

Liam smirked and trailed his fingers down the dark, trimmed swath of hair that bisected his abdomen. He pinched and tugged when he reached the longer, fuzzier swirl that surrounded his navel, showcasing his flat stomach and the shallow, creased skin of his bellybutton. He flexed his abs as he played with his treasure trail, making them pulse and strain beneath his taut, tanned flesh.

Theo was panting now, one hand hanging by his waist and twitching with the effort it took to resist stroking himself through his underwear.

Liam tickled the line long line of his erection with his fingers as he hooked his thumb in the front of his jeans and pushed the fabric low enough to tease the top of his thick, pubic bush.

“Take off your pants.” Theo’s voice was low and his heart was racing.

“Turn around,” Liam countered, eyes flashing gold with authority, “and put your hands through the bars so I can cuff you.”

Theo nodded and did as he was told, spinning around, but hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs. He slid the thin cloth lower on his hips, revealing the cleft of his ass before extending his hands through the bars and wiggling his fingers. “Oops.”

Liam whimpered, biting his bottom lip and rubbing himself through his jeans as he stared at the entrance of Theo’s sun-darkened valley. How did Theo have such a beautiful, tanned ass anyway? 

_Does he spend all his free time doing naked squats outside or something?_

Liam let out a strangled gurgle at the thought of watching a workout routine like that and wasted no more time retrieving the handcuffs from the floor. As he snapped the restraints around Theo’s wrists, Theo grabbed his crotch and massaged him through his pants. Liam enjoyed the contact until–

“Aaah shit! You fucking bastard!” Liam skittered out of reach. Theo had squeezed his balls hard enough to send sharp jolts of pain up and down his body and leave him throbbing in his pants. “Why would you do that?”

“Guess you’ll have to come in here and get even with me,” Theo said with dark glee.

“Don’t think I won’t,” Liam threatened, opening his pants and sliding them down his thighs, as much to re-arrange his aching equipment as to proceed with undressing.

“Oh, I’m counting on it,” Theo answered, turning and giving Liam a sly look over his shoulder as the smell of his desire thickened in the air.

“Are you into that?” Liam asked, unable to see the appeal. He certainly hadn’t liked what Theo had just done to him.

“A guy like me?” Theo laughed. “Yeah, Liam, I’m into that.”

“Then maybe I’ll be super gentle and considerate,” Liam teased as he took off his shoes and socks and stripped out of his jeans and underwear, leaving him naked in the police station – and wow, that was a surreal experience. He half expected a deputy to pop up from behind one of the desks and arrest him for indecent exposure.

“Th-that...” Theo cleared his throat. “I wouldn’t _not_ enjoy that. Just come fuck me however you want.”

“K, in that case, lemme just find a nice romantic comedy on Netflix for us to watch first.”

“Oh you asshole! Come in here and fuck me! NOW!” Theo rattled the handcuffs against the bars and ground his ass back, succeeding in getting one corner of his underwear to sink lower, revealing more of his obscenely hot, muscular asscheek. 

_Goddamnit!_ Liam wanted to squeeze and knead that cheek while he slid his cock past it and into Theo’s hole. And fuck, why was he teasing Theo instead of doing that?

Liam grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell door. He closed it behind him and left the keys out of reach on Theo’s bed in the corner of the cell.

“Whoa Liam!” Theo’s eyes widened and his cock throbbed violently in his briefs. The entire front half of Theo’s underwear was now sopping wet with gloriously rich, pheromone-dense precum. Liam was pretty sure he could have literally wrung Theo’s juices out of it, which he kind of wanted to do...all over his face. Being a werewolf was weird.

Liam’s body had changed a lot when he became a werewolf, and though Scott was always willing to answer his questions, Liam wasn’t always willing to ask them. Most of it was pretty obvious anyway, like the way Liam’s own precum production had increase at least fivefold. Liam enjoyed it when he was actually having sex or masturbating, but it was embarrassing when he got turned on during the day and made a wet mess in his underwear like the one Theo had going on. Liam also came like a porn star now, _every single time,_ even if he had just gotten off a few minutes earlier. He shot harder, further, for longer, and with quite a lot more volume than he thought should have been possible. 

The weirdest change to Liam’s body, however, was the bundle of super-sensitive nerves that bulged around the base of his cock every time he came. It felt _fucking unreal_ touching it while he unloaded. The first time Liam had played with it shortly after becoming a werewolf, he hadn’t been prepared for how intense it would be and had actually passed out from the pleasure. He had woken up in a pool of cum a few minutes later – and promptly jerked off like a frenzied maniac twelve more times that night, rubbing his mound of nerves raw every time he came, which just made it feel even _better_ and then it would heal almost instantly anyway. By the time Liam managed to pry his hand away from his privates the next morning when his alarm went off for school, he was severely dehydrated, lightheaded, and gently sobbing from how good it felt. A couple of glasses of water, a shower, and a big breakfast later and Liam had felt a hundred percent recovered and re-energized. God being a teenage werewolf was awesome!

Scott had given him a knowing look and pulled him aside that morning to explain what was happening with his body. Apparently the mass of nerves (which sorry, Mason, was totally Liam’s new best friend) was his ‘knot’ and it was meant to hook inside his partner for breeding purposes, so that the cum couldn’t leak out, and it felt so incredible so that it would encourage Liam to pump as many loads as possible into his lover, further increasing the odds of conception. Scott had cautioned Liam against ever actually using it, however. It was so big it would hurt a girl, and Liam didn’t even want to think about how it would feel for a guy.

“Fuck, Liam, you are _huge._ ” Theo licked his lips and flexed his erection in his underwear, no doubt wishing his hands were free to stroke it. “And uncut. I didn’t know you were uncut. God, it’s fucking gorgeous.”

“You can suck it,” Liam said, stepping close to Theo until their bodies were only a few inches apart. Theo’s cuffs clinked against the bars as he tried to reach for Liam only to be denied. Theo started to lower himself to his knees, but Liam stopped him, hand gripping his chin to hold him up. “But first things first.”

Liam surged forward and sealed his mouth over Theo’s. The kiss was rough and aggressive, tongues vying for dominance and trailing over blunt teeth. Yet Liam had the advantage and he knew it. He shoved Theo back against the bars, chasing his lips to continue the kiss. Theo cursed and groaned into Liam’s mouth from the impact and the way his arm and elbow banged against the bars. Theo extended his fangs and nipped Liam’s tongue just hard enough to draw blood.

“Oh you’re gonna regret that,” Liam said as he pulled away from Theo’s mouth. His hand darted to Theo’s crotch, stroking once along the long, wet outline of his erection then trailing down to cup his balls. He hesitated. He wasn’t going to go through with it, but then– 

“Make me regret it, Liam,” Theo growled between clenched teeth, his scent flaring with arousal and his heart racing. “Fucking make me regret it!”

_Well, okay then._

Liam closed his hand, squeezing Theo’s balls in his palm with regular human strength as Theo’s eyes turned blue and he howled in Liam’s face. The sound made Liam’s cock throb and dribble precum against Theo’s hip and down his leg. Liam let go, freaked out about his reaction.

“Ahh, you fucking goddamn asshole bastard! Shit!” Theo panted and Liam could smell the adrenaline rolling off him. Just as Liam opened his mouth to apologize, Theo let out a long, ragged breath and his eyes rolled back. “Fuck! That was good.” He panted and the side of his mouth quirked up in a twisted smile. “Do it again.”

“Seriously?” Liam blinked at him.

“Yeah.” Theo nodded and sighed. “Endorphins, man, totally worth it.”

Liam arched his eyebrows but put his hand back in place over Theo’s balls. Theo nodded and Liam squeezed.

“Awwww FUCK!” Theo spread his thighs and thrust his crotch forward, giving Liam greater access, even as he cursed at him.

Liam squeezed harder and harder, until Theo’s eyes were bulging and brimming with tears and both their cocks were leaking like broken faucets. He let go after about thirty seconds, and Theo collapsed in a heavy heap on the floor, looking simultaneously relieved and disappointed. 

“I’ll suck your cock now,” Theo said, voice shaky as he leered up at it and climbed to his knees. “God, that thing is long and thick. I can’t wait for you to ram it up my ass.”

Liam moaned and smelled his hand. It was wet with Theo’s arousal and the pheromones went straight to his brain, making his head foggy with lust. Liam rubbed his hand across his collarbone, coating the hairs with Theo’s juices. Now until he showered he’d be able to smell Theo’s arousal every time he lowered his head. Thanks to Liam’s heightened sense of smell, it was almost as erotic as looking at him.

Theo clearly agreed about the awesomeness of scent as he rubbed his cheek against Liam’s cockhead and shaft, leaving a wet swath of Liam’s precum on his face. His nostrils flared.

Liam pulled back just as Theo’s lips kissed the tip of his erection. “If you bite or try anything, I won’t fuck you _and_ I’ll leave you cuffed so you can’t get yourself off.”

“I wouldn’t bite something this beautiful, Liam. God, it’s gorgeous!” Theo licked his lips, pupils blown with lust. “I wanna watch you play with your foreskin first. It’s so hot.”

Liam shrugged and decided to oblige Theo. He gripped his cock just behind the head and slowly rolled the loose skin back over his engorged mushroom head.

“Aww fuck, it’s all bloated and red,” Theo whispered, staring at it and flexing his own erection between his legs, making it wiggle and throb in the confines of his tight black briefs.

“Yeah, I really need to cum,” Liam whispered back, easing the skin forward again and moaning as it caressed his nerve-packed coronal ridge. He kept pushing until the skin encased everything but the angry red tip of his glistening, wet cockslit. He pushed a little further, making that disappear too and squeegeeing out a big dollop of clear precum. It clung to the soft, sensitive folds of skin and when he eased them back again it coated his swollen cockhead completely, leaving everything shiny and slick.

“Slap me in the face with it!” Theo requested in an excited rush, staring with wide eyes. 

Liam gripped the base of his erection, right where his knot would bulge once he got off, and smacked Theo across both cheeks, his chin, and his forehead, flinging and smearing precum all over his face.

“Yes! Fuck yes! You smell so damn good, Liam.”

Theo smelled good too. Liam was starting to get drunk on the thick cloud of arousal hanging in the air. He grabbed the back of Theo’s head, his fingers tangling in the short hair, and yanked his head back. Theo groaned and opened his mouth, covering his teeth with his lips just as Liam shoved his cock down Theo’s throat. Theo gasped and gagged, choking on Liam’s girthy length before he had gotten more than half of it in his mouth.

“You _are_ going to swallow the whole thing, Theo,” Liam said, flashing gold eyes at Theo’s wide blue ones. He held Theo’s head in place and arched his hips, bucking into Theo’s mouth and moaning as the smooth, wet muscles of Theo’s throat spasmed and closed around his cockhead and shaft. 

Theo’s eyes watered and he took quick, short breaths through his nose, tickling the lower half of Liam’s erection, which was still frustratingly out in open air. 

“What’s the matter, Theo, can’t you take my big cock?” 

Theo’s eyes widened and his heart pounded in Liam’s ears, but his cock was jerking and twitching wildly in his underwear and his scent was suffused with lust. His briefs were now so wet that a bead of precum had drooled through the fabric over his cockhead and more tendrils hung from the soaked cloth covering his taint. It pooled on the concrete floor between his feet as he squatted and bounced, struggling to get more of Liam’s erection down his throat.

“You’re my bitch, Theo, now fucking swallow my goddamn cock!” 

Liam thrust forward with werewolf strength, drilling in relentlessly inch-by-inch and enjoying the sensations caused by Theo’s gagging, until at last Theo’s lips were around the base of his erection and his nose was buried in Liam’s thick brown pubes. It was so fucking tight! Liam’s girthy shaft had forced open Theo’s narrow airways, but there was no space left to slide around in. 

It didn’t matter as Theo’s lips worked the root of Liam’s dick, massaging the place where his knot would swell when he unloaded. Fuck! Liam wanted to cum down Theo’s throat and feel Theo’s strained mouth work his blissful bundle. Besides, if he came now, he would still cum just as hard and just as much in Theo’s ass when he fucked him. The only trouble was...

“Fuck Theo, you feel that?” Liam rocked into Theo’s mouth, grinding Theo’s nose against his hairy pelvis. “You feel me throbbing and pulsing? How close I am, my precum fucking drizzling into your stomach?” 

Theo nodded his head the fraction of inch he could move it, eyes wide and cock quivering violently in his underwear.

“If I let go and cum my knot will swell, and your lips will seal around it.”

Theo moaned and bounced on his ankles.

“And then I won’t be _able_ to take my cock out. You’d fucking choke on it and drown in my cum.” Liam stilled his hips, preventing his release. He couldn’t let that happen.

Theo let out a muffled gurgle and his throat flexed dangerously around Liam’s dick, threatening to send him over the edge as Theo’s eyes rolled back in his head and his body went slack. Liam’s cock in his throat was the only thing holding him up as he came, dick untouched, and blasted cum through his underwear, soaking Liam’s balls, thighs, knees, and shins as well as his own chin, throat, chest, and stomach. 

Liam clenched his jaw and fought back the urge to shoot too. He gave Theo a few seconds to enjoy his orgasm with Liam’s cock shoved down his windpipe, then yanked out so Theo could breathe. 

“Aaah aahh! UHH! UGNNHH!” Theo collapsed forward, hanging by his wrists from the bars and still shooting cum through his briefs. It drenched his face, and Theo angled his head, trying to get as much in his mouth as he could before the thick jets became too weak.

Liam grabbed Theo by the shoulders and wrenched him back to his feet. He dove into Theo’s mouth tongue first, lapping up the cum before Theo could swallow. They snowballed it back and forth into each other’s mouths as Theo’s smooth, cum-slick torso ground against Liam’s hairy chest and stomach, matting the hair and rubbing the load into Liam’s skin. Liam’s cock and balls were also coated with Theo’s cum as his release continued gurgling out of him at a slower, lighter pace and seeping out of the saturated fabric. 

As they continued their sloppy makeout session, Liam reached between them and curled the claw of his index finger into the seam of Theo’s underwear. He twisted it a few time then yanked up, shredding it and scratching Theo’s thigh in the process. Theo whimpered and sprayed a harder volley of cum through the ruined briefs.

Liam gripped the opposite side of the fabric and rocked and bucked against Theo, gradually working the cum-drenched underwear loose from between their hard bodies and finally getting cock-on-cock action with Theo as he dribbled against Liam, signaling his orgasm was finally tapering off.

Liam broke the kiss long enough to drape Theo’s soaked briefs over his face, with the creamier inside edge against his own mouth, then he surged forward again, kissing Theo through the fabric as they both chewed and sucked on it, greedily swallowing Theo’s semen.

Liam’s hand was back between their bodies, gripping the base of Theo erection and roughly massaging his over-sensitized knot, scraping it with the pad of his thumb as hard as he could and making Theo tremble and cry in his arms. Theo owed him big for this. Liam knew first hand that it was almost impossible to be this vigorous with your own knot. Even though it felt fucking amazing, it was just too intense.

If Liam had kept up the direct nerve assault he could have easily made Theo start cumming again, just as hard as before, but he stopped after a few minutes. It was Liam’s turn to have fun. Maybe he’d let Theo cum again when he bred him.

“Oh f-fuck, Liam.” Theo collapsed back against the bars and slid all the way down on his bare ass, sitting in the puddle he had made. His cummy briefs slipped off Liam’s face and landed with a wet splat on Theo’s foot. Theo ignored it in favor of staring longly at the base of his dick. “Goddamn. Come rub it, Liam, rub it fucking raw.”

“No, Theo,” Liam answered, making his face hard.

“P-please.” He took a shaky breath. “Awww _pleeese_ Liam. I need it.” 

Liam squatted down and wrapped his fingers around Theo’s hard, cum-slicked shaft, taking the opportunity to properly look at it for the first time, but careful to keep his fingers away from the shriveling bundle of nerves at the base of Theo’s cock. 

“You’re about to lose your knot, Theo,” Liam clicked his tongue and shook his head. “God, that sucks. I always rub out at least five loads before I let mine go down. It’s such a waste.”

“Liam please, just-just a little bit. You don’t even have to make me cum, just tease it.” Theo bit his lip and stared at Liam, brow furrowed with his earnest plea. “Work me up and leave me hanging, just fucking rub it before it’s too late.”

Liam held his index finger over the swollen, red mass. Theo had shaved his pubes away in a wide arc above the base of his cock for easy access to his knot. It wasn’t really necessary. Even Liam’s thick bush could be parted and pushed back easily enough that Liam could get his whole hand around his knot and ensure complete contact with it and the smooth notch just behind it where tight muscles were meant to hook around it.

“You’re so smooth,” Liam commented, rubbing the sticky, white base of Theo’s pelvis and keeping his finger a fraction of an inch off Theo’s knot. Theo tried to arch into it, but Liam pinned his hip down with his other hand. 

“Liam please, it’s shrinking.”

“I know, useless little knot. It’s not like you’re ever going to get to breed anyone with it.”

Liam licked his lips. It was actually a big, beautiful knot, even half shriveled, and it was corded around a thick, cut cock. On an instinctual level, Liam _did_ want Theo’s cock in his ass. He sure as fuck didn’t want to be knotted – god that would be excruciating – but he was tempted to sit on Theo’s cock, maybe hold his hand around Theo’s knot, protecting himself and providing Theo the stimulation he was begging for – but fuck that! Theo was his omega bitch and bitches got bred.

Theo growled and narrowed his eyes as Liam tickled his shaft but once again avoided contact with his nerve bundle. “Touch it!”

“Fuck you!” Liam snarled and flicked Theo’s sack with thumb and index finger, making him grunt and whimper. “I’ll think about maybe rubbing your worthless little knot if you can cum while I fuck you. Now shut up and eat my ass.” 

Liam slapped Theo across the face with his cock one more time before turning and bending over, angling his crack at Theo’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on the second and final part, "The Release." Feedback, comments, and criticism on part one, "The Lockup" is greatly appreciated it.


End file.
